


Reality Most Altered

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Fate & Destiny, Gen, God Does Not Play Dice, How things were always supposed to be, fixing mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Sometimes the strangest visitor arrives not in our world, but in another world entirely. As a special guest visits Mxyzptlk himself in the Fifth Dimension. Even Mxyzptlk would recognize God. :)
Kudos: 7





	Reality Most Altered

“It's time you interfered once again in the human world, Mxyzptlk.” The voice startled him, it wasn't something he expected.

He stood up, and turned around to see a glowing white entity. It hurt even his eyes to stare too long, and he hastily looked away.  
“My apologies, Mxyzptlk, I know my visage causes problems with anyone below that of the Archangels I created.” The entity spoke, with a voice he understood come only come from one being.  
“The humans always said God works in mysterious ways, but why visit me? I'm not exactly on the level of entities you normally deal with.” Mxyzptlk frowned.

“Because it is time Kara Zor-El of Krypton restores her friendship with Lena Luthor, and you will push her to accept the choice you offer her.” The entity spoke.  
“I'm talented, but I can't alter reality that well. Plus, everything goes back to normal when I leave. I can't alter things on that kind of a level.” Mxyzptlk spoke.

“I shall give you that ability, this one time, this one place, to give her that ofter. To give her the ultimate cosmic gift of a reset button. To fix the horrible mistakes of the past, to erase the things that should never have been.” The entity spoke.

“Wow. I wasn't really expecting that. I'm going to need a moment here. It's not every day God pays me a visit.” Mxyzptlk spoke.

“I know.” The entity spoke, and the brightness faded. Mxyzptlk looked up and stared in shock at the true face of God, staring at him, staring through him, down into his soul.

“Oh. I never knew this....” Mxyzptlk spoke, trying to find the words to piece together something beyond even his Fifth Dimensional brain could comprehend. 

“You were never supposed to know my destiny, but as I have come to learn, not everything is as simple as it first appears.” The being Mxyzptlk knew was God Herself spoke. 

“To reveal yourself to me, now...I am honored.” Mxyzptlk spoke. “I will help Kara.”  
“I always knew you would help me, Omniscience comes at a steep cost, but I thank you never the less, Mxyzptlk. Now I shall send you on your way, with your power boost, to help Kara.”

“What should I call you? Because I can't just call you Kara as well.” Mxyzptlk spoke.

God smiled. “I have always been particular about Yahweh. Kara and Alex will understand my choice. Go, alter everything, and fix what needs to be fixed.” God spoke 

“What if she doesn't want to change reality?” Mxyzptlk asked.

God spoke firmly. “She will.” The ground shook and Mxyzptlk winced.  
God raised a hand. “Also, it's still kind of fun to do this.” She snapped her fingers and Mxyzptlk disappeared. “Things will always work out, my past self. I promise you that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the big 100th episode I didn't watch, but I heard some good things.  
> I prefer no spoilers, please.  
> Mr. Mxyzptlk has some limits to his powers, as he even points out here.  
> There are also far more greater beings then him. Including but not limited to Trigon. :P
> 
> That's why he would need this kind of Godlike help to do what he did in the 100th episode. Altering reality on a massive scale is a bit beyond him. He also can't change the past, nor create time-travel. :P
> 
> Anyhow, I hope you like it. In many ways, this was always supposed to be.


End file.
